Legally Teal
by DChen
Summary: miku is the proud Delta Nu leader, she has a boyfriend and a good friends, what could go wrong? But it seems her boyfriend wants more from her, he thinks that miku isn't serious about anything. Until one day, she met a blonde guy. He's fun and nice, but is she willing to go to law school for her boyfriend or stick around with this blonde guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! D: I know there's 2 story I had to finish but I got this weird idea! I just watch Legally blonde at Fox movies family and I was like 0.0  
I like the story plot and stuff, so I decide to write that one. This story is 100% based on legally blonde, but the ending is going to be different. I hope y'all like it.**

Summary:  
miku is the proud Delta Nu leader, she had a boyfriend and a good friends, what could go wrong? But it seems her boyfriend wants more from her, he thinks that miku isn't serious about anything. Until one day, he met a blonde guy. He's fun and nice, but is she willing to go to law school for her boyfriend or stick around with this blonde guy?

_**Legally Teal**_

"hello?" a girl with beautiful long teal hair said with a teal handphone stick on her right ear. _"hei, it's me, kaito." _A boyish voice called. The girl beautiful face lighten up at the replay and smiled

"why do you call me?" the girl asked. _"can I meet you tonight?" _the girl smiled widened. "sure!" she chirped. _"good, there's something I want to tell you." _ Something flashed on her mind, that would be marriage. She can feel excite all over her. _"I gotta go. Bye." _the guy quickly hang up. After a short pause she quickly squeal and go to the building corridor and shout "KAITO GONNA PROPOSE ME~~" she squeals, of course, all of the Delta Nus quickly go to the corridor and congrats their beloved leader. "we're happy for you miku!" a girl said.

miku just smiled happily and said "I gotta go shopping!" miku quickly go to her room and changed. After a minute she's finnaly done. Miku and her two best friends, rin and IA quickly go to miku's Porsche and headed to the mall.

after 2 hour looking for a dress, finnaly she found the perfect one. _**(A/N. sorry…. I can't describe a dress or stuff like that.)**_ her friends just give thumbs up and they headed home.  
she can hear her heart beat going faster and faster because of excite. She can hear a single knock on the door "are you ready miku?" a very girlish voice said. "yes, rin" she said with a smile. After that she fix her make-up and get out from her room, she can saw all her beloved Delta Nus waiting for her at the corridor for wished her luck. "MIKU! HE'S HERE!" she can hear a single scream. She can feel her heart flutter inside. "wish me luck!" miku said and get out from the beautiful building, all the girls waved their hand and wish her luck.  
she can see her beloved boyfriend in a black porche (miku's porche is teal so….) she quickly say hi to her beloved boyfriend and get in the car. After 30 minutes finnaly they arrived. It's a simple restoraunt but the air is filled with warmth. They both quickly get out of the car and headed to the restoraunt.  
the waitress just welcomed them at the entrance and tell them where to a short pause, he finnaly start the conversation "so…there's something I want to tell you" her heart start to racing. "what is it?" she asked curiously. "I think we should break up" "I do" they both said at the same time. "what?!" she can feel her heart shred to pieces at that second. "b-but… I though you gonna propose me.." miku said with a tears forming on her beautiful teal eyes. "im sorry pooh-bear… it's just… I need to married a serious woman…" (:p in legally blonde warner called elle pooh-bear so… why not?) she can imagine her perfect make-up ruined.

Miku quickly stand up and said "I HATE YOU!" she said with a tears streaming on her cheek. Kaito quickly stand up, and miku ran away. "sweet-heart…" kaito suttered. He can feel all the people staring at him. He quickly said, "i-I pay the food and you go get the car." he said to break the tense.  
miku can feel her heart break inside. She angirily walk out the restoraunt while looking at her good shapped leg. He can see a black Porsche approaching her. "what do you want?" she said with a couple of sobs. "just get in the car…" he said with a low tone. "no." she said angirily while walking. "you're gonna ruin your shoes…" he replied. She just sighed and get in the car.  
after 25 minutes silents, finnaly they arrived at the Delta Nu building. She angirily get out the car and turn around to see if he gonna say something. The result is… nothing. He just go off like that. She quickly run to her room and sob non stop.

1 WEEK LATER.

"miku! Can I come in?" rin said while knocking the door. She just frowned, after that IA approache rin and said "didn't you hear?... Kaito dump her…" rin eyes widened and barge in miku's room.  
rin quickly approache miku who is eating 1 chocolate box in her hand while looking at the drama on TV. "I'll never leave you.." the guy in the TV said. Miku quickly throw the box at the TV and screamed "LIAR!" rin just sighed and said "you need to take care of your nails miku! Lets go!" rin quickly pulled miku and hop into rin's car.  
finnaly they arrived at the place that they take care of they're 's like a salon, miku quickly sit on the sofa and take one of the magazine. Something caught her eye, after looking at it hundred times she quickly realized it's kaito in the magazine with a girl. "the shion family is going to engange they're son to Sakine family daughter?!" Miku read aloud. Her eyes widened and quickly run away. "m-miku!" rin said.  
after running so fast finnaly she gave up and sit at the near bench. She doesn't realize there's a guy besides her. He has a shining golden blonde hair and a aquamarine eyes. Miku eyes still widened at the view, because… WOW. She never saw such a beautiful guy like that. "hi." He said with a smile. She can feel her face becoming red, she never felt this way… "bad day,huh?" he said with a giggle. His voice sounds angelic. "y-yeah…" she suttered.  
"by the way, the name's len. Len kagamine. You can call me len" he said with a wink. I can feel my face flushed even more. "i-it's miku. Miku hatsune. Call me miku." She said with a blush on her face. "are you the Delta Nu leader?" he asked while tilting his head. He looks really handsome…. She quickly shook her head a little and nodded. "my twin sister is one of the Delta Nu. Her name is rin." He said while playing with his hair. "rin is my best friend! And no wonder you remind me of her so much!" she said with a smile. He looked at his watch and said "I gotta go. Hope to see you again." he just waved at her and go to another direction.  
her face still flushed at the sudden event and smiled a little. "len kagamine,huh…?" she said with a giggle. "MIKU!" her two bestfriends screamed while coming from the other way waving their hand to her to attract her attention. Miku tilted her head and walk to her bestfriends. "im sorry to make you two worried…" she said and pouted, they just sighed and smiled "its not like we're going to mad at you…geez" miku looked at them with a grin "by the way, I saw you talking to a blonde guy. Who is it?" IA asked, miku blushed a little and shrugged "rin's brother…?" rin's face darkened and an angry face plastered on her face. "that bastard…" she clenched her fist and look at the direction where len goes. "i-its not his fault! He just talk to me a little!..." miku said with a reassuring voice, rin sighed and go to where the other direction. "you two just go back to the mansion, im going to talk with my dear BROTHER" rin said with an angry voice in the brother word. IA and miku just nodded and go back.

Rin walk angirily to the direction where len goes and spotted her beloved BROTHER, leaning on a big tree while crossing his hand. "look who's here…" he said with an unison voice.

She walk to him and stand on front him and put her hand on her hips, "you know that she's a delta nu leader… aren't you..?" he grinned and shrugged "beats me~" she clenched her teeth and glare at him "I warned you…." He look at her with his aquamarine eyes that is look exactly like hers "warned me about what?~" he cheerfully said "don't play dumb. I know you're a playboy" she spat and look at him with a fierce look, he rolled his eye and sighed "I just talk to her, that's all." He said as the breeze hit his face.

"hah! Really? You think I'll trust you? Heck no. look what you done to luka, you break her heart… don't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. He don't know what to say for the mean time and look at the sky 'I love her… but life is just unfair.' He closed his eyes as his old memories popping inside his head.

"_len!" a pink haired girl dashed to the blonde hair boy who is grinning, she hugged him and smiled. "I love you luka…" the boy murmured as a sad smile appearing on his face. she has a nice long pink hair, a nice smooth skin, and her teal blue orb searching for his. She snuzzled on his shirt as she tighten the hug, "there's something I want to tell you about…" she look up, still gripping his shirt. _

_The boy doesn't want to let go of her… but he just cant let this continue. The rumor about luka relationship with him…_

_ len's father is the first director of kagamine grup, but kagamine grup has an enemy, the Megurine grup__._

_ His father doesn't approve their relationship so as luka's__. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO OBEY ME, THEN YOU'RE NOT MY SON."_

_ His father sentence keep haunting him until he decides to break up with luka, she shouldn't be with a bastard like him…right? "I think we should break up…" her eyes widened and tighten the grip "stop joking len… its not funny y'know" his gaze softened as tear formed on his aquamarine eyes, her eyes widened in horror and cry silently on his chest. He hugged her tightly and kiss her forehead and loosened his grip. She gripped his shirt tightly, she doesn't want him to leave… she loved him. She doesn't care about the world, she only care about her relationship. He kiss her goodbye on the cheek and walk away as she stand on her kness and sob silently, he just cant stop sobbing after the event and go to the park where luka and him usually go. He walked silently as he spotted the usual bench where they always sit._

_He sat there silently and stared at the sky, "why…?" he closed his eyes and lean down._

he opened his eyes as rin gaze still on him, "I know you and luka relationship is forbidden… but she never talk to people since then. Can you think about other people expect yourself?" its true. He's selfish, just like his father.

"if you think you can get miku's heart you're wrong." She spat as she walk off. Well, to be honest, he already get the teallete's heart.

**Cliché huh..? sorry for the grammar and my bad English. *bowed* if y'all think it stinks I will delete it… TT^TT **


	2. Everything has changed

**Alright~ it seems like people likes my story… at first I was like… blinking five times…or more.  
im so happy… TT-TT) well~ I had a rough month… my grades are very low… causing my mother to be mad at me…I don't know why but… I believe when I was doing the test im doing it right… and I just cant believe that my friend that cheated got a nice rank QAQ. World is really unfair…*sigh* I just wanted to complete this story… btw wish me luck.**

**Legally teal  
**Everything has changed

Len P.O.V.

after the sudden encounter with the Delta Nu leader, I realized that I have to change. But the problem is, i already get used to toying with girls feelings. But if rin know that i toyed with miku's…its like rin turned into a beast and eat me alive…

I scratched my head, feeling stressed. After having a small chat with rin I walked to the usual spot I always go when I need advice from her…

*Flashback…*  
_"ughhh!" I grunted angirily at the paperwork and trashed it on the ground. 'how could dad give me such a weird task…?!' I sighed and sitted on the bench near the pond. "what's wrong?" a very angelic voice came. Her voice quickly snapped me out of my mind. I quickly look at the back of my head. "what the…what are you doing?.." I looked at her with confuse. She just smiled and sit next to me. "I was walking around and I saw a guy shouting at a paper…I though you're crazy or something…" she said with an amused look._

"_what if I am crazy?" I teased, her eyes widened and smiled. "I call the security,duh?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. i just chuckled and agreed with her. "is that the only reason why you approach me?" I teased again, trying to find out the sudden approach. "nope." She replied while looking at the ground._

"_what is it?" I asked, feeling curious. "you littered." She said simply. Suddenly I burst out, laughing so hard. My laughing voice echoed around the ecosystem. "what's so funny?" she asked flustered. "you're strange…" I wiped the tears off my eyes and smiled. She picked up the paper and throw the paper to me, "no wonder japan always flooded…" she said under her breath. _

"_I hear that" she quickly look away with a red mark on her ears. I opened the crumbled paper and huffed. "what's wrong?" she turned around again. "my father told me to do some work…and I don't know how to finish it." I confessed with a frown. "I'll help you!" his aquamarine eyes widened at the statement and grinned. "I never though a tree hugger would helpme with a such a confusing work." I could see an angry look on her. She quickly snatched the paper and examined it. "if I finish it…will you take me out?" she said still looking at the paper._

_I blushed furiously. "wha..?!" I could feel seriousness in her voice. I nodded slowly…_

_After a few moment…_

"_done!" my head quickly darted on her. "all you got to do is raise your profit and make sure to not *bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla*" I cant understand…. After finnaly her endless words stopped. I quickly nodded trying to not make her think that im not listening. "so…" she started while playing with the edge of the paper. After a few seconds, suddenly blushes starting to appear on our cheeks. _

"_s-sure…" I quickly look at the other way. "oh! I forgot to tell my name…" I realized I that I havent tell mine too. "I'm luka megurine. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "mine's len kagamine." Suddenly our eyes snapped open. "oh no…"_

'How I wish I never said that im a kagamine…' I looked at the blue sky. Suddenly I heard a light laughter… the only thing that came to my mind is the pink haired tuna loving girl… I quickly walked to the source of the laughter and find my beloved, laughing with a purple headed man. I quickly leaned on the nearest tree, trying to press my back on the tree, not wanting to get caught.

"gakupo! Stop it" she giggled at the man, who is maybe telling her a joke. I quickly look down at the ground, feeling heart broken… "luka~…." The man purred. I could feel my fist aching for giving the man a punch. I just sighed and walked away, not wanting to hear more. I can see the sky darkened "everything has changed…"

**Lets see the situation in the Delta Nu HQ!**

Miku P.O.V.

After meeting rin's brother, the only thing I can think about is the reason why rin is so mad when she sees len…I sighed and walked out from my room. "I think I should ask her…" I walked to rin's room while thinking about her reaction about the question. After a few step, finnaly I reached her room.

'maybe I shouldn't…' when I was just about to leave, the door opened. The sound of the door making me startled a little. "h-hi r-rin...!" I suttered feeling busted. "it's about len,isn't?" she said with a i-already-know face. "come in." she invited. I nodded and walked inside, I could hear the sound of her TV, still turned on.

I just sitted on the edge of the bed and looked around. Its been awhile since I visited her room. Rin quickly close the door and sitted on the chair, near the door. "first question." My head quickly darted to her direction and started asking, "why do you look mad when you meet him?" I asked with a serious face. She sighed lowly. "as you can see, len is a good-looking blonde haired demon who had broken a lot of girls hearts." She said simply. "…that's not the answer that I wanted…" I don't know why but I feel like that isnt the answer that I wanted, almost like I could feel it from her voice.

She just sighed again. "alright…you got me…" she admitted. "last year len has a girlfriend, a real girlfriend. Her name is luka megurine. She is the only daughter of the head megurine group, Luki megurine. But my father and her father hated each other, so when my father saw len and luka dating, my father is filled with anger and told him that my father will disown him if he keep dating with luka… at first I admired him… because he is the first person who would talked back at my father…but after that… they eventually broke up and after that he turned into a two-faced playboy…" her face turned darker and more darker as the story continue.

I never knew that len would be actually had such a dramatic life… I quickly smiled and hugged her. "its ok! Im gonna make his life more less misreable! So don't frown too much…" her eyes quickly widened. "miku… please don't…" I grinned and winked. "my decision is absolute! I will make him fall for me~" I chirped. She sighed in defeat and smiled a little… "you do know he has changed. He's not easy to get" she reminded.

**Back to luka's situation~**

Luka P.O.V.

"luka~…" gakupo purred with a seductive look. I rolled my eyes mentally, totally not falling for him. While talking with this pervert, I could hear a sound from a tree. While looking at the tree, totally not paying the pervert any attention, suddenly a person with a blonde hair walked away. 'len…?' I though with a widened eyes. I want to chase after him, I want to hug him, I want to- "luka?" gakupo said trying to get my attention. "what is it?" I smiled at him, a very innocent smile. I never knew that father would make me marry to such a man… I rather run away with len and live in a simple village rather than getting married with a perverted guy like him and live in a huge mansion.

Since we broke up I never saw him anymore… its almost like he never exist… I want to stay by his side…but since he leave, I had changed… I become a two-faced bitch. I really have to admit that…

They said changing is a good thing… but to me? It's like no one want the real me… but him? He accept me….no matter how much my flaws, he always be there… but no matter what happens, the world will keep spinning. You have to blend in. you have to change.

**Is it just me or im being poetic…?! Btw, I think there would be some LukaxLen. But the main pairing is mikuxlen. I hope there's no typo. If there's any typo, please don't hestitate. Im not perfect~ people have flaws. :p Lol**


End file.
